1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding lounge chair, with a hinge joining the front and rear legs after they are unfolded, so that the chair is secured after they are unfolded, and the chair will not fold up even when the chair is lifted or moved to another location, providing an easy and simplified structure and operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding lounge chairs are well known in the prior art. Key features are that they are comfortable to sit in for long periods of time and their ease of folding and compactness for portability. However, conventional folding lounge chairs demonstrate shortcomings, which significantly hinder their more widespread acceptance and use.
For example, the chairs designed by Tseng in U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,646B1 are examples of folding lounge chairs, including three V-shaped legs hinged onto a ring frame. At the crossing of the two V-shaped legs at the front are respectively provided with matching rings. On the rear of the V-shaped legs, a rod with an extended end is inserted into the aforementioned two rings is provided. At the other end of the rod, a flexible wire is provided, and one end of the wire is hooked onto the ring. Also, the chairs designed by Chen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,057 are examples of folding lounge chairs, wherein a seat frame is hinged with two crossing and hinged front legs and rear legs. The ends of the front legs are hinged to a seat frame using an extension rod. When the front and rear legs are unfolded, the extension rod will extend to a specified length and be secured in position. Therefore, the above two inventions, though of different structures, permit the chair to be secured when it is unfolded, without the risk of being loosened and folded up when it is unfolded. However, those structures do involve sophistication and inconvenience in their securing operation when the chair is unfolded, or in the process of folding the chair.